The Birds and the Bees OT5 Style
by just-another-generic-emo-kid
Summary: Ryoma doesn't understand the intricacies of gay sex. So he seeks help. OT5 and it may get a little PG13 or higher...I'm not sure yet. But there will be around seven chapter. Okay.
1. Prologue

The Birds and the Bees (OT5 Style)

Echizen Ryoma was an intelligent individual. He also had four, very protective, boyfriends. Even though he had both of these things, he had never really been taught…well, y'know.

About…the birds and the bees. Sex. Fucking, screwing, intercourse. Whatever you want to call it. Sure, Ryoma knew how you were supposed to insert tab A into Slot A but…only with a girl. It had to be different with a guy…right? And even with his boyfriends many attempts to get into his pants, he had only ever managed to receive (or give) handjobs and blowjobs.

Well, Ryoma decided it was high time to remedy this little problem. So, he decided to ask his father, who totally should have explained the intricacies of gay sex when little Ryoma had come out as gay.

The exchange went something like this:

"Dad, how do you, um, have, er, sex? With uh, another guy?" Ryoma was silently cursing himself for even considering asking his father about this.

Nanjiro's response was," Hehe, you're not serious are you? Hahahaha, well son, hahahahaha!"

After five minutes Ryoma got tired of his laughing father and left. Nanjiro didn't even notice as he was on the ground choking on his own laughter.

Ryoma decided he would just have to ask his lovers how to…well…make love. Hm, maybe he should have just waited for Nanjiro to calm down and then force his father to answer his question. Or maybe he should have just surfed the internet…but he didn't think of that because of plot convenience.


	2. Tezuka Kunimitsu

The Birds and the Bees (OT5 Style)

Tezuka Kunimitsu

"Ne, buchou?"

Tezuka looked up from his book. Ryoma wondered if maybe he should have waited until after Kunimitsu had finished reading to ask him about this. Oh, well. He was the only one home, other than Fuji…and that wasn't a conversation Ryoma wanted to have unless he absolutely had to.

"Yes, Ryoma?" Kunimitsu answered. By the way he had looked back at his book; Ryoma could tell he wasn't listening too closely. Well, Ryoma's question would probably get his attention.

"Kunimitsu…uh, how do two guys do it?" Ryoma asked quickly. Better to have it done and over with than to dawdle and make things more awkward.

"Do what, Ryoma?" Tezuka asked, flipping through his book unconcernedly.

"Ano, have…sex?" Ryoma asked, much slower this time. The wording had to be right. Too, bad he just went with blunt.

"Ryoma, I really- wait what?" Kunimitsu stopped cold. His book even dropped to the floor.

"Buchou, I want to know how two guys screw. I mean, where do you put-" Ryoma was cut off by Tezuka.

"Ryo," Tezuka swallowed convulsively," Uh, I, um, have a meeting to go to. Ask Sanada." And then Kunimitsu left Atobe mansion. Very, very quickly.

"Hm, I didn't know Kunimitsu could run that fast." Ryoma muttered.


	3. Sanada Genichirou

The Birds and the Bees (OT5 Style)

Sanada Genichirou

Two days after the incident with Kunimitsu, Ryoma found himself in the car with Genichirou driving. Ryoma remembered what Tezuka had said about asking Sanada. So, Echizen decided he might as well give it a shot.

"Gen-kun?" Ryoma spoke, still staring out the window.

"Hm?" Sanada said in way of an answer. He was a very cautious driver…but he had terrible road rage.

"I have a question." Ryoma said simply.

Instead of looking away from the road, like anyone else would have, Sanada focused even harder on the traffic. This helped him contain both his irritation with the busy streets of Japan and his frustration with the younger boy for continuing to avoid what he was trying to say.

"And that question would be…?" Genichirou prompted.

Ryoma turned his hazel gaze on the older man.

"Ho do two men have sex?" Ryoma nearly grinned.

Sanada's eye widened and he turned to Ryoma, leaving the steering wheel unattended. "Huh?" But Ryoma never answered as a loud horn could be heard. Sanada turned back to the steering wheel which he gripped so hard his knuckles turned white.

Genichirou decided he was in no condition to drive and pulled over to the side of the road. Once there, he twisted open a bottle of pain relievers. This was nothing his pills couldn't cure.

"Well, Gen-kun, how does it work? I mean with the absence of certain bits…where does a guy stick it?" Genichirou shook a few more pills out for good measure.

"Ryoma, do…uh, we really need to talk about this? I mean, given our, er, relationship…you know how that works, right?" Sanada knew at least one of the four had to have screwed the adorable little uke. But, then again, he couldn't recall ever exactly getting that far with Ryoma. Hm.

"No, Genichirou. Now could you kindly explain to me how the process works?" Ryoma asked politely.

"Um." Genichirou answered.

And that was the fastest Genichirou had ever driven. He dropped Ryoma off at Dan's apartment, barely stopping the car, and when Ryoma asked him again, he simply said, "Ask Keigo."

When he got to his office, he took a few more pills.


	4. Atobe Keigo

The Birds and the Bees (OT5 Style)

Atobe Keigo

It's a lovely morning in Japan. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and Echizen Ryoma is plotting. Ryoma had decided to listen to Genichirou about asking Keigo. And anyway, this method left the most sadistic lover for last. And we all know which blue-eyed, smiling tensai that is. Fuji.

So Ryoma has found himself sitting across a very extravagant table from his most dive-like lover who was, predictably, clad in lavender and other shades of purple. And Ryoma was just staring at Keigo. Which he apparently found irritating.

"What brat?" Atobe asked barely glancing up from the newspaper he was intently gazing at. Because Atobe Keigo does no 'look' at things, he _gazes_.

"Hn, Monkey King-"Ryoma was cut off.

"How many times has Ore-sama told you not to say that?" Atobe seethed for a few minutes. His prima donna temper tantrum was short-lived, however, when he heard Ryoma's next question, or statement is more accurate.

"I want to know how two men have sex. Because –" Ryoma cut off yet again. And, really, that was just infuriating.

"What? But surely you know all about that! What with all of the romantic and raunchy nights you have spent with Ore-sama and the others." Keigo quickly went from shocked to nonchalant, brushing the question off as another one of the brat's stupid ideas to try to catch him off guard.

"Ne, you would think so. But, no. I have never had sex. I am a fucking virgin."Ryoma explained.

Had Atobe been a little less graceful and all around perfect, his jaw would have dropped. It wasn't everyday that a man who was involved in an orgy with four other very horny men was proved to be a virgin. But, as it was Keigo just raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I will gladly remedy that little problem. Now, follow me to the bedroom…" All the thoughts of how he was going to ravish the uke-ish boy had driven all pretenses of being 'Ore-sama' from his, admittedly, sometimes one-track mind.

"Nah, Monkey King. Not right now, I have a match." And with that, Ryoma grabbed a Ponta and proceeded to leave Atobe mansion.

Really, he just needed to be told about gay sex…no shown. Well, eventually, someone was going to take him and ravish him and deflower him, but he wanted that to be special. Shut up, Echizen Ryoma is totally not a closet-romantic.


	5. Fuji Syuusuke

Fuji Syuusuke

Ryoma sighed. It had come to that time. The moment of truth. A desperate act of a desperate man. Kami, was he really about to ask Fuji about sex?

Fuji was humming slightly, his ever present smile perfectly in place. He was fiddling with one of his cameras, not really doing anything important as far as Ryoma could tell. So, better late than never, right?

"Ne, Ryo-chan?" Syuusuke called out. How did he do that? His eyes were closed, Ryoma was standing behind him and being silent. How Fuji always knew when someone in a room with him was a miracle in and of itself but know who it was just awe-inspiring.

Well, maybe Ryoma could wait until later to ask him about it…

"What did you want to ask me?" Fuji turned him smile on Ryoma.

"Huh? How did you know…?" Ryoma muttered.

"Ryoma, you think out loud. A lot." Syuusuke said sweetly.

"Oh, well. I guess now I should ask you, hm?" Ryoma said, coming to sit on the armrest of Fuji's chair. Fuji nodded slightly. "Okay, um, Syuusuke, I needed to ask you a very important question.

"Okay. And that question would be what?" Fuji's voice was much too saccharine.

"Oh, well. Um, I needed to ask you about-"Ryoma was cut. First Keigo, now Syuusuke was cutting him off! Okay, Echizen was getting a little ticked.

"Oh, was this about you still being an ass-virgin?" Fuji asked, opening his eyes.

"Oh! Uh, well yeah." Ryoma scratched at the back of his head." Kind of."

"Aw, Ryo-chan, you're so cute when you're nervous! And don't worry about that pesky virginity of yours! We'll take care of it tonight!" Fuji said brightly.

"By others you mean…"

"Keigo, Genichirou, Kunimitsu and of course, myself." The sadist was most certainly smirking now.

"Kami, how do I get into these situations?" Ryoma muttered to himself.

Syuusuke grinned, closing his eyes again.

"Well, I guess I should be grateful you're not jumping me, ne?" Ryoma asked.

Then, Fuji pounced on the poor, adorable uke.

"Spoke too soon." Syuusuke whispered into Ryoma's ear before pushing his hand down Ryoma's waistband.


	6. The Conclusion

The Birds and the Bees (OT5 Style)

The Conclusion

Ryoma had just finished his third and final game of the day. He was all ready to just hit the showers, go home and sleep. For many, many hours. But since when has the young Echizen ever been able to do exactly what he wants? The answer? Since he got his lovers; never.

This is exactly why the moment his clothes were off, he was roughly pushed into the shower, which was, for some reason, quite large. Before Ryoma could get his bearings, the water was turned onto a degree less than scalding. Which, Ryoma learned, is very hot.

"Syuusuke, you're scorching Ryo-kun with that temperature," Keigo's voice called out.

"Ne, Monkey King? Syuusuke?" Ryoma, attempting to get rid of the water that was currently trying to boil his eyes.

"Hey Ryo!" Syuusuke answered." Kunimitsu and Genichirou are here too!"

"Ah?" Ryoma was cut off, again, much to his dismay, but this time by a pair of very soft, very warm, lips; Genichirou.

When Sanada let Ryoma breathe again, Ryoma asked," The hell are you guys doing here?"

"Ore-sama is taking care of your little problem." Atobe explained."Syuusuke, Kunimitsu and Genichirou wanted to help."

"Mm," Ryoma hummed as his mouth was once again claimed, by Tezuka this time.

"We're going to fuck you Ryo," Fuji whispered into his ear, "All of us, one at a time until you can't even walk right. Then, we're going to take you home and do it all over again."

Ryoma just managed a small nod as Atobe crushed their mouths together. Ryoma felt Fuji trail kisses and bites down his neck and then his back until he was nipping at the small boy's ass. Then, Ryoma felt a slick finger pushing against his hole, prying it open. Ryoma gasped at the feeling.

"Just relax," Tezuka whispered into his ear. Sanada wrapped his hand around Ryoma's dick.

"We'll take care of that bothersome little problem in no time at all." Keigo said, before moving to bite at Ryoma's exposed neck.

Ryoma just moaned as his lover's hands moved over his body. The steam was so thick that only someone who was looking for it would have noticed the younger boy's triumphant smirk. But everyone present was much to preoccupied to look at Ryoma's face properly.

A/N: Um, epilogue or no?


	7. The Epilogue

The Birds and the Bees (OT5 Style)

The Epilogue

Ryoma awoke the morning after. Wow. It had actually happened. No pale faced Sanada or blushing Tezuka. No horny Monkey King and no smiling Fuji. Well maybe there was still that. And yeah, Atobe would probably be horny when he woke up. So. Two out of four isn't too bad, eh?

The arms that were wrapped around his waist tightened slightly as Atobe woke up. Slowly, the others woke up too. Though, Tezuka did have to be kind of punched by Sanada in order to get him up.

"So, that was…" Ryoma trailed off.

"Mmhm." Atobe responded. Or grunted.

"And wow, my ass is sore," Echizen said.

"It should be," and if it hadn't been Genichirou, Ryoma swears he was smirking.

"Well, Ryoma, what did you think?" Tezuka asked softly.

"Mm, it was good, but." And Ryoma stopped there, burying his head in Fuji's chest. Atobe stroked his soft hair.

"Go ahead, Ryo-kun." Keigo coaxed.

"Well, I just realized," Ryoma paused and looked around at the other four. Then he smirked," that I haven't fucked anyone in the ass yet."

The other four just groaned slightly and Ryoma got four pillows to the face.

"Hmph, Mada Mada Dane," Ryoma snorted.

"Shut up and go back to sleep," Kunimitsu muttered into Sanada's chest.

"Yeah, you'll need your strength for later," Syuusuke said. His smile grew slightly sadistic.

"Why? What's later?" No, Ryoma totally wasn't panicking. Y'know, except for the part where he was.

"Oh, just you informing us of your virginity made us realize that there's a lot of things we haven't done yet." Keigo smirked.

"Like rimming." Fuji said.

"Or spanking." Keigo supplied.

Tezuka mumbled something that sound like," Double penetration.

"I am fond of handcuffs," Genichirou mused.

"Uh, I think I forgot to feed Karupin," Ryoma said, attempting to get out of the huge bed.

Atobe rolled over, pinning both Fuji and Echizen under him,"Karupin can wait until later."

"Just enjoy it," Fuji whispered into Ryoma ear as he began thrust against his ass.

"Whatever." Ryoma snapped, only it came out more as a moan because not only did Sanada grab his cock but Kunimitsu shoved two fingers into his afore mentioned sore ass. And then everything else was kind of a blur.

But somewhere, Nanjiro snickered and looked through a lot of very compromising pictures or five very handsome men doing some very naughty things. Oh yes, these were getting their very own scrap book in his porn collection. Maybe 'Ryoma's Deflowering' or 'Baby's First Fuck' or maybe 'The Birds and the Bees.' So many wonderful choices. Nanjiro snickered again.


End file.
